


Shotgun

by rickyisms



Series: shotgun [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, It's more like, M/M, Major sexual tension, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, but not in a sexy way, canon typical drinking, dex is captain, dex pov, enemies to friends to oh fuck i like u, in fact, nothing intense it's mostly goofy, realizing ur repressed feelings for ur d partner and assistant captain, sex injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickyisms/pseuds/rickyisms
Summary: It's a right of passage for every SMH captain to kick a football player out of a kegster. Dex's first time doesn't go so well and he ends up passing a joint with Nursey on the roof. He maybe realizes a couple feelings in the process
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: shotgun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727554
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> if the concept seems familliar it's because i based it off of my own headcanon post which you can find somewhere on my tumblr omg-whiskey.

Dex doesn’t smoke weed as a general rule. He’s not against it or anything and it’s not like he hasn’t done it before, it’s just not really his thing, and besides, smoke isn’t the best thing to have in the lungs of a college athlete. 

But Nursey’s offering and Dex says screw it, he’s had a long night and accepts the joint with a shy smile and a mumbled, “thanks.”

Nursey’s legs dangle off the edge of the roof and he relaxes back onto his elbows. Dex, in contrast, has his legs crossed in front of him, he hunches forward and hands the joint back to Nursey. 

Below them, the kegster rages on. 

Dex had always known that kegsters were chaos, he’s been to enough of them. Up until now, though, it had always been someone else’s job to deal with the chaos. Jack and Shitty had made a good team, Shitty telling people to get lost while Jack stood menacingly behind him, and Bitty’s southern passive aggression worked wonders on drunk college kids. 

So when a rugby player showed up to the house demanding to know where, “Cal and Ashley,” were, Dex found himself checking over his shoulder for someone to break up. 

A guy that Dex recognized as the defensive tackle for the football team walked out of the crowd. He was 90 per cent neck and 100 per cent pissed off. 

“What the fuck do you want with me and my girlfriend, asshole?” He’d said. 

When they started shoving each other, Dex was still looking over his shoulder, _shit, someone responsible should break up this fight,_ he’d thought to himself. A thought that was immediately followed by, _oh fuck, that’s me._

So he stepped forward, “Hey, hey, hey!” he shouted, “Maybe we should take this outside.”

“This guy fucked my girlfriend!” The rugby player shouted, Cal, apparently. 

A girl with short blonde hair and a nose ring was trying to make herself as small as possible next to another girl. 

“She clearly doesn’t want to be your girlfriend anymore, motherfucker!”

Cal threw a punch, but his momentum caused him to drunkenly stumble out the opened front door. Dex rushed outside. Nursey had been sitting on the porch with a couple english major friends and was up and acting already. 

“Woah! Chill!” He shouted at the two of them. 

He’d wedged himself in front of the football player. Dex took the opportunity to grab the back of the rugby player’s shirt and hold him where he stood. 

“Fucking let go of me,” the rugby player grunted, his elbow came up and hit Dex in the face. Pain shot up his head but he stood his ground. 

Nursey let go of the football player and grabbed the rugby player by the collar of his shirt, he yanked him away from Dex and threw him down the porch steps. Dex just stood there, open mouthed and stupid. He watched the way Nursey’s bicep flexed as his fists clenched, how his t-shirt sleeves rode up and his tattoo peeked out. These were normal things to notice, because he doesn’t like Nursey. Because Nursey drives him crazy. 

It’s cold outside, he doesn’t know how Nursey’s still wearing his t-shirt on the roof, so late at night, but then Dex is pretty sure he read something about weed making you feel warmer than you actually are, or Nursey’s just stupid, which Dex thinks is pretty accurate. His t-shirt sleeve is riding up again, Nursey looks at the tattoo, the detailed patterns of the trees, he wonders how much it hurt and if Nursey would let him run his fingers along the band. 

“Get the fuck out of here,” Nursey had spat down the stairs, by then, the blood had started pouring from Dex’s nose where the rugby player’s elbow had caught him. 

The rugby player flipped them off as he walked up the street. 

“What the fuck!” the blonde girl was screaming, the football player stood dumbstruck. She slapped Nursey across the face before storming out of the party, football player in tow. 

“Uhhh,” Nursey, had said, “you’re bleeding.”

Dex pressed his hand to his nose and pulled it away to confirm what he already knew, he was in fact, bleeding. 

He looks over at Nursey’s hands, now holding a joint and a lighter. The hands that had frantically shoved that guy off the porch were now slowly and calmly flicking the spark-wheel of his lighter. Nursey has long fingers that curl beautifully around whatever he happens to be holding, but his fingernails are short and stubby, Dex is pretty sure he bites them. 

After the guy had left, Nursey had dragged Dex up to the bathroom. 

“It’s fine,” Dex insisted, wiping the blood off of his face with his shirt sleeve. 

“Don’t be stupid, Poindexter,” Nursey had grabbed him, long fingers wrapping around his wrist, hands cold from sitting outside. 

_Nursey’s basicaally holding my hand,_ Dex had thought to himself… _and that’s annoying because Nursey drives me crazy, fuck that guy,_ he had then forced himself to think. 

“Sit down,” Nursey forced him to sit on the edge of the bathtub while he ran a washcloth under lukewarm water. 

“Don’t tilt your head back,” Nursey put his hand on the back of Dex’s neck, forcing him to look down. 

He could feel the pads of Nursey’s fingertips as he manhandled him. Dex swatted him away with a lot less vitriol than usual and he’s not sure why. 

Then Nursey was kneeling in front of him. He had held the back of Dex’s neck, gently wiped the blood away, pressed it harder to his nose. Dex hadn’t known what to do with his hands, they sat folded in his lap. And then Nursey looked up at him, green eyes meeting Dex’s golden brown. Just as quickly, Nursey had looked away. 

“I’m sure you can do this on your own.”

He threw the washcloth down into Dex’s hands and stood up. 

“You can probably handle this,” he mumbled. 

Dex sat there, water dripping through his fingers as he watched Nursey pick a piece of lint off of his t-shirt. 

“M’gonna go roll a joint, I’ll be on the roof if you wanna join me.”

Dex just nodded, washcloth still in hand. Nursey’s eyes were really green, he remembers. Not bright, but like a murky, forest on a cloudy day kind of green. Like waves crashing into the sand at the beach but it’s a lake not an ocean. That kind of green… which is like… objectively nice. Which is infuriating, to Dex. 

Nursey’s annoying. Chowder tells him all the time how weird it is that like half the words out of his mouth are about Nursey, but he’s the worst! Like the actual worst! He never cleaned his side of the room when they shared and he never remembered sock tape and always ended up borrowing Dex’s before they hit the ice. And he never went to bed before 3am and it’s not like Dex did either, but at least Dex had the decency to turn off the light at midnight. And girls clung to his side at kegsters and he always acted like it was no big deal, which fucking clearly it is… He’s just annoying okay. Like annoying in the “blasting music through his headphones so loud that he might as well not use them annoying.”

Then why couldn’t he stop thinking about the way his hand felt on the back of his neck? Why can’t he stop looking at his fingers? How come he can tell exactly what mood Nursey’s in based entirely on which Kid Cudi song is leaking out of his headphones at any given moment?

How come he can still feel where Nursey’s hand grazed his thigh when he stood up from the bathroom? How come his chest tightened and his heart flipped when Nursey told him he voted him for captain? And can he really find someone infuriating when he made sure that he got an A sewn on his sweater?

“Dex?” Nursey says. 

Dex shakes his head, “Sorry, I just kind of… blanked.”

“You’re not dizzy right? I didn’t think you got hit that hard, but…”

“I’m fine,” Dex says. He doesn’t elaborate. 

Nursey silently moves closer to Dex and hands him the joint. Dex holds it between his thumb and forefinger and inhales. Nursey doesn’t make fun of him when he only smokes a little, it’s nice. 

If Dex hates Nursey, then why does he worry about how much he smokes? Why does he even notice that? Why does he worry about his D-partner’s pathological need to stay _chill_ all the time, substance enhanced or not. 

He hands the joint back to Nursey. He doesn’t think he’s the kind of friend who brings that stuff up, not when Nursey seems so… well… chill. 

“That guy was a dick, huh?” Nursey says on an exhale, the smoke drifts towards Dex, Nursey waves his hand as if to direct the smoke away from him, it doesn’t work. 

Dex nods, Nursey hands him the joint, “Which one?”

“I only saw one of them punch you in the face.”

“Elbow,” Dex corrects. 

He’s deliberately not looking at Nursey, not his hands, not the stubble on his face, and _definitely_ not the tattoo that’s still peeking out of Nursey’s shirt sleeve. 

“Does it hurt,” Nursey reaches over, cups Dex’s cheek with with his fingers, he hands the joint to Dex and turns his face towards Nursey. Dex deliberately looks past him, doesn’t smack his hand away though. 

“Not so much anymore.”

Dex drops his hand to his side. Nursey’s adam’s apple bobs in his throat, that’s not something you notice about a dude you can’t stand. 

“Do you wanna shotgun this?” Nursey takes the joint out of Dex’s hand and holds it up between them. 

“Do I wanna fucking what, Nurse?” Dex says. 

“Come here,” Nursey says, “It’s like… we can both smoke the last little bit. Just keep your mouth open”

“Uh. Okay,” Dex says. 

Nursey moves his face closer to Dex. Dex tries not to notice how close their lips are, how Nursey probably wears chapstick because they look soft. 

Nursey looks into Dex’s eyes, they’re not red yet, but there is something in them that Dex can’t quite place as he inhales. Then he presses his free hand to Dex’s cheek, fingers curling under his jaw and he pulls Dex’s face close to his. 

And Nursey’s lips are on his, mouth open. He feels the smoke fill his mouth as Nursey exhales against him. It’s intimate, Dex realizes, as he inhales the smoke, lips still pressed to Nursey and then Nursey’s tongue is slipping between Dex’s teeth and they both have their eyes closed and Dex doesn’t push him away. He feels the smoke in his lungs as Nursey’s fingers gently, almost involuntarily, trace Dex's cheekbone. Nursey pulls away and Dex exhales, trying not to sputter.

Nursey’s looking at him wide eyed. He relaxes back to the way he was sitting, propping himself up on his elbows, doing his best to look chill, but Dex can see the panic in his eyes and he realizes, with sudden fervor, that he wants Nursey’s lips on his again. 

It’s his turn to hold Nursey’s face. He grabs him and pulls it close to his own. He cranes down a little bit to reach Nursey’s lips 

Nursey’s eyes widen even farther, but they flutter closed as Dex’s teeth scrape against the bottom of his lip. Nursey props himself up, trying to sit up a little bit straighter, but Dex won’t move his lips. Nursey opens his mouth up to him, Dex licks into him. One hand rests on the back of Nursey’s neck, the other tangles itself in his hair. Nursey makes a noise somewhere deep from the back of his throat and Dex deepens the kiss, tongue surging forward. Both of Nursey’s hands are on Dex’s face, holding his head where he wants it, they can agree on this, at least. 

Dex’s hand slides down from the back of Nursey’s neck. He runs his hands over the fabric of Nursey’s white t-shirt, settling just above the hem of his sleeve. 

Nursey breaks the kiss and Dex starts to protest. He’s about to demand he come back, but before he can get the words out, Nursey’s lips are on his neck, hands wandering over his back. And Dex throws his head back to give Nursey better access, which he takes full advantage of, biting down gently enough that it feels nice, hard enough that it leaves teeth marks. 

Dex realizes then that his hands have migrated down Nursey’s back to grope his ass. He’d be embarassed by how much he wants this if he didn’t want it so bad. 

Nursey writhes underneath of him, wraps his hands around Dex’s waist, pulling them closer together. They’re becoming dangerously horizontal for two dudes on a roof. Nursey’s still mouthing at Dex’s neck and Dex is letting out sharp little breaths every time he feels his tongue brush against his skin. 

Dex hasn’t been stoned often enough to know if that’s why this all feels so good, he also hasn’t made out with enough people to know if Nursey’s just particularly above average at this kind of stuff. Maybe he should kiss Nursey tomorrow morning to find out. Does he want to do this again? Fuck. Dex wants to do this again. How long has he wanted to do this?

He can wait to find an answer to that. 

“Can we go inside… like. If you want, my room’s right there,” Nursey says. He’s breathless, considerably less chill than Nursey’s ever let Dex hear him. 

The kegster’s still happening downstairs, but that doesn’t stop Dex from crowding Nursey up against the wall as soon as they both crawl through the window and Nursey’s lips are on his instantly. Dex is pushing him against the wall, but Nursey’s pushing him forward. 

It’s a stumble to Nursey’s room, neither one of them wants to take their hands off of each other. Nursey’s hand cups the back of Dex’s neck, keeping his head from hitting the outside of Nursey’s door as he shoves him against it. 

“Shit, Nurse,” he mumbles under his breath. 

Nursey opens the door, pushing Dex forward and they stumble into his room. They step apart for half a second to give Nursey a chance to close the door. Dex shoves him against it, hands on either side of him, boxing him in. He _wants_ so much. It’s like all the wanting that he now suspects he’s been repressing has crashed into him in this very moment. He smiles into the next kiss, he’s pleasantly surprised when he feels Nursey smile back. He bites the bottom of Dex’s lip. His hands are rest on Dex’s hips, just above his belt. Then Nursey pulls Dex forward so that their hips are flush and then he uses his momentum to flip them so that it’s his turn to press Dex to the door. 

Challenge fucking accepted. 

Dex slots his thigh in between Nursey’s legs, Nursey grinds down against it and Dex can feel him hard against him. He takes a little bit of pride in the fact that he did that. Less pride when he realizes that Nursey has done the exact same thing to him. His head knocks against the wood of the door as Nursey sucks a hickey into his neck, his hands clench around the fabric of Nursey’s shirt. 

Nursey grabs Dex by the collar of his shirt and pulls him farther into the room. Dex doesn’t want to let go of him, he’s holding Nursey by the belt loops as he allows himself to be pulled into the bedroom. Dex runs his tongue along the side of Nursey’s neck, peppers kisses just above the collar of his t-shirt. Nursey, impatient in a way Dex has only ever seen him on the ice, whips his shirt off and throws it to the ground. Without even thinking about the impulse, Dex’s hands slide up Nursey’s chest. His hands roam over his abs, he thinks about getting his mouth on Nursey’s chest, but he’s holding him up, kissing him deeply, he rolls his hips against Dex’s and Dex hisses at the friction. Nursey’s chest is warm, not quite as warm as his mouth, but he doesn’t feel like someone who was just sitting on the roof in the cool autumn air. 

Dex has his hands on Nursey’s ass, he squeezes, pulling Nursey’s hips closer to his own, he feels Nursey’s dick pressing against his. 

“Jesus Poindexter, you’re gonna kill me,”

Dex puts his hands on top of Nursey’s and guides them under his shirt, one of Dex’s hands comes up and tugs at Nursey’s hair, he gets a little whine from Nursey in reward. 

“I’ll die happy,” Nursey mumbles, “Can I?” Nursey’s hands are clenched at the bottom of Dex’s shirt. 

Dex nods and Nursey nearly tears it in his haste. 

Dex looks down at his freckled chest,trying not to think about how pale he is in contrast to Nursey. 

“Fuck,” Nursey says, “You’re… holy shit,” his hands are reverent over Dex’s chest, he rolls one of his nipples between his fingers and Dex jumps, a jolt of arousal courses through his body and his hips are grinding against Nursey’s. 

Nursey’s kicking off his shoes, Dex pushes him down against the bed. Nursey looks up at him while he kicks his own shoes off, takes the time to shimmy out of his khakis. Dex doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve the way Nursey is looking at him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Like if a boner had a face, that’s how Nursey’s looking at him right now. Dex takes the opportunity to kick off his jeans before straddling Nursey. There’s just a thin layer of cotton between the two of them now and Dex is bursting to get a hand on Nursey. 

“Whatever you want,” Nursey says before Dex has a chance to ask. 

Dex doesn’t waste any time palming Nursey through his boxers. Nursey groans, he mouths along Dex’s neck and Dex realizes how much he likes that. 

Nursey surges up to kiss Dex on the mouth, but Dex is surging down at the same time. Nursey hits Dex in the nose with the full force of his chin and Dex falls backwards onto the floor clutching his nose. He’s not sure if he’s in pain yet, if he’s too turned on to think about anything else, or if he’s still a little bit high and that’s keeping him form feeling pain. But Nursey just stare at him, eyes blown wide. He slides off the bed.

“Shit! Shit! Fuck! Poindexter!” He hisses. 

Dex waves him away with one hand, the other still clutches his nose. 

“Will, you’re bleeding.” Nursey says, his voice low and concerned. 

Dex pulls his hand away from his face, he sees hi hand covered in blood and a second later he feels it trickling past his mouth, tastes it on his tongue. 

“It’s okay,” Dex insists. 

“Uh,” Nursey looks around, panic on his face, he picks up the t-shirt that he’d cast aside earlier and holds it out to Dex, “Here.”

Dex takes it and presses it to his face, he wipes away some of the blood and then presses it to his nose to stop the bleeding. 

Then he starts to laugh, Nursey’s still slightly in shock, but the hilarity of the situation hits Dex first as he devolves into giggles. What a sight the two of them must be, on the floor, blood, nearly naked, one of them laughing the other looking slightly guilty, arousal quickly falling away as one of them gushes blood onto the other’s carpet.

Then Nursey gets it and he leans back against the bed, he runs a hand through his hair and Dex truly considers that he might ignore all the blood and suck his dick right here on the floor but he thinks better of it. 

“Maybe that’s a sign,” Dex says between wheezing laughs. 

“That you’re a clumsy dumbass?”

“ _We’re_ clumsy dumbasses, thank you very much,” Dex corrects. 

“Right,” Nursey rolls his eyes.”

He leans forward, crawls towards Dex on his hands and knees and gently moves his hand away from his face. 

“You’re still pretty,” Nursey says. 

Nursey’s never called Dex pretty in any context other than a dumb joke. This feels sincere. Dex lowers his hand and Nursey kisses him on the lips, it’s slower, less frantic, less likely to cause injury. It’s a lot more chill but he can feel Nursey’s nervous energy at the same time. 

“Maybe we should… leave it at that for right now?” Nursey says. 

“For right now?” Dex says, cocking an eyebrow. It comes out teasing, but he wants to know if Nursey would kiss him if he weren’t a little bit stoned, if they hadn’t just fought off a football player. 

“I mean if you want to,” Nursey says. He never really blushes but his ears do turn a slightly pinker colour than usual, “We could.”

“Uh,” Dex stumbles, “Yeah. No nosebleeds.”

“Will you stay?” Nursey asks, “I mean technically it is still half your room.”

For some reason sharing the twin bed with Nursey is a lot easier than sharing the entire room ever was. Maybe it’s because they’re wrapped up together. Dex’s legs tangle up against Nursey’s, he’s head slots in perfectly between his head and shoulder and his arms wrap around Nursey’s torso. 

“I’m glad you kissed me,” he says when they’re just about to fall asleep.

“You kissed me, Will,” he says. 

“No, you distinctly started it.”

“I don’t remember it like that.”

“It was less than an hour ago. You literally blew smoke into my mouth while your lips were on my lips.”

“Yeah and then you kissed me first,” Nursey protests. 

“No that was your kiss,” Dex argues. 

“That was a weed thing,” Nursey insists. 

“I don’t know a whole lot about weed things, but I don't think it required that much tongue.”

“No,that was just for you.”

“I would’ve smoked with you sooner if I’d known that’s what was going to happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> part two now exists,,, yes they fuck  
> I love knowing what you guys think! Let me know!


End file.
